The present invention relates generally to elevator hoisting machines and more particularly to an apparatus or tool for installing an elevator hoist machine in an elevator hoistway typically on the upper terminal end of the guide rails in an elevator hoistway.
The prior art discloses certain apparatus capable of mounting an elevator hoist machine in the vicinity of the ceiling of an elevator hoistway wherein the clearance between the ceiling and the support for the hoist machine is minimal.
A publication No. 2000034072A of a Japanese patent application No. 10203378 discloses a mounting device for an elevator hoisting machine equipped with a loading space part mounted with a hoisting machine, a load lifter consisting of a counterweight frame extendedly installed in a position lower than the loading space part. A winch is provided in the lower part of the hoistway to effectively lift the load lifter and the hoisting machine up to the vicinity of the ceiling of the hoistway. When the hoisting machine is lifted up to the vicinity of the ceiling of the hoistway by means of suitably provided lifting ropes, interference between other members is avoided.
Other means for installing hoist machines in elevator hoistways permit the hoisting and positioning of the machine from lifting beams above the supporting structure and lifting attachments above the bottom of the machine.